


Mark, You, and a Dot

by Written_and_Published



Series: Unplanned, Unprepared, but Always Loved. [1]
Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cyndago Guys, Early Relationship, F/M, Follows a Storyline, Including Matt, Kind of like Peeks into your life, Live with your Bestfriend Jess, Markiplier - Freeform, Reader Insert, Unplanned Pregnancy, Your a Youtuber, jacksepticeye - Freeform, mentions of other youtubers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_and_Published/pseuds/Written_and_Published
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seemed to be falling into place. You and your best friend Jessica, the duo that formed the successful channel of, ‘Design and Comment’ had moved to Los Angeles after months of planning and were thriving in the new city. Not to mention that your relationship with Mark was going great, although you only had six months under your belt and were taking things slow because of your past relationships, it was the greatest and most serious relationship you had ever had. But now, as you sat on the toilet staring at the White sticks, everything was going to get flipped on its head, because there might be an extra passenger on its way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark, You, and a Dot

The apartment you shared with your best friend Jessica was eerily silent. The TV which was a constant noise in the background was for once turned off and your voice wasn’t bouncing off the walls since you weren’t recording a gaming video. Not even Jessica’s voice, which was common since she usually recorded on Monday’s and Friday’s raving on and on about a New Cosplay, A New Makeup Tutorial, or even a New Drawing, could be heard in the Three Bedroom apartment on the second floor of your building.

No, Jess and you were in your bathroom, sitting on the rim of the tub, as you both stared at the ground. Your roommate didn’t know what to say, as she petted her Light brown Dachshund, Gypsy, who for the first time in her entire Three year old life was stock still on her lap. There wasn’t much to say, she and you had been on autopilot as you went to the drug store, grabbed three pregnancy tests, and hurried back into the bathroom.

In a deep corner of your mind, you wanted to blame her for what was going on, but that wouldn’t be fair. All she had asked was if you wanted some Pads from the store since she was going to pick some up for herself. It wasn’t her fault that not even four weeks ago you had lost your virginity to your boyfriend. A moment, which you had felt was so raw and intimate because you were letting someone have something that you had always been taught to cherish and give when you were ready. And ready you were, Mark was the sweetest, most caring, and a gentleman all around, he had made you feel so loved, something that was new to you because you had never had a serious boyfriend.

You had a boyfriend in Seventh grade, that had been a best friend of yours, but you guys had broken up not even a month after because you were better off just as friends. And then there had been your other ex-boyfriend in High School who had just used you as a rebound for three months, who tried to get into your panties, but when he realized you wouldn’t give, broke it off.

In your eyes, those hadn’t really counted, your mom had always taught you that when you reached the six month mark, that’s when relationships were considered real. It was stupid, in your eyes how an amount of time was your mom’s way of knowing if something was serious or not, but in a way she was right. In those six months you were still trying to get to know someone, but you had an idea of their pros and cons. You had time to realize if this was someone you could see becoming something more as time passed.

Six Months, Twenty Five weeks, One hundred Eighty days, and a shit ton of hours, that’s how long you had been dating Mark for, since the beginning of June of 2014. You were sure Mark could fit that role, since you guys had so much in common.

You were both Youtubers, although your channel was a Mix of drawing and writing, Gaming and Vlogging, Cosplay and Sketches, it worked. You guys had met over a year ago when your channel and his had been on for a few months. Jessica had actually helped you get into contact with him, since she was very good friends with Mary, aka SuperMaryFace, who had started to date Ken, or CinnamonToastKen. Ken had agreed to invite you in a Game of Prop Hunt which included Himself, Cryaotic, You, and of course Markiplier.

The game had gone great, and you had kicked it off with the three guys, especially Mark. Having both started in 2012 and having about the same amount of subscribers you guys found encouragement in each other’s praises and worked on parts you could better your channel. That was on November 25th of 2013, during that Time, Mark moved to LA with the Cyndago guys as well as their editor Matt.

After his move Jess, your buddy since fifth grade, and you moved to an Apartment in LA as well. Mark, Ryan, Daniel, and Matt had all helped with the move and on that same day, June First, Mark asked you out. This was six months after you had met, and now six months after that day, on your one year anniversary of meeting, you were sitting here panicking.

Today started off great, Mark and you sending each other texts and joking about your one Year anniversary of meeting, which he actually remembered, showing how much of a great guy he was. You had made plans to go later on to one of your favorite restaurants in town, then probably go and catch a movie afterwards. But now, you weren’t so sure. You hadn’t even bothered to change, wearing your favorite Hoody, a pair of shorts, and some flip flops.

You ran a hand through your hair, and went back to staring at nothing. It had to be fate. Six months seemed to be when everything major happened in your guys’ relationship. But when Mark and you had hit this six month milestone, the thought of possibly being pregnant had not been on the list. You were only twenty and he was only twenty five. You had so many things yet to experience, and he had so many hopes and dreams-

“Y/N?”

Your E/C eyes flickered to Jess, who bit her lip, cringing as she broke the silence of the bathroom. “I’m pretty sure the tests are done.”

She mumbled and you couldn’t help but breathe out a shaky breath. Your hands felt cold and clammy, so out of habit, you stuck them inside the front pocket of your hood as you stood.

“You still have the instructions for the last one?” You asked as you walked over to the bathroom counter, where you had left the three sticks near the sink.

The first two had been simple tests, the type that were one line is a no, two lines is a yes, sort of deal. While the last one was a bit more sophisticated, it told you how far along you were as in week wise. But you knew how long you had to be, it had to be Three to Four weeks, because that’s when you and Mark had dropped the ball.

Well, you had. You usually got the birth control shot because it helped regulate your cycle, but you had been so busy with Collabs and filming Outlast you had forgotten your appointment. Then a week ago, Mark and you had been going at it. 

You had been pressed up against a wall as he kissed down your neck, savoring every inch of your skin that he could reach. He had asked you and you had told him that you needed to go get another shot. Being the Responsible Man he was he had pulled out a Condom from his wallet.

That’s why you were panicking, if you were pregnant than he was probably going to think you did it to trap him. That you had wanted to keep him tied to you if anything were to happen. At least that’s what the Scenarios that you were coming up with showed. But who knew how Mark would react to the knowledge of him becoming a parent.

You looked at the two top white and pink sticks. This held the weight of the world, that was a bit over dramatic, but in a sense they were. Swallowing down the lump in your throat, you reached out and flipped one over.

“Oh My God.” Jess said as she covered her mouth.

You stared at the two pink lines, but held strong, flipping the other one. Your blood ran cold, chills running down your spine as you stared at the identical answers. You could feel yourself shaking as your mind caught up with what you were seeing. A baby? A little human being who was probably no bigger than a small stone, or shit even smaller, was growing inside of you.

A little Mark and You, an infant, who would turn into a toddler, who would turn into a child, then a teen, than an adult. Holy shit. Your jaw dropped as you stared at it, then Jess flipped the other one, the nerd of the group and on the stick was the date you had been dreading. Three to four weeks, and underneath was the word Pregnant.

“Oh, Fuck.” You mumble, running a hand up your face and burying it in the strands of your hair. “Mark is going to hate me.” You whisper grabbing one of the sticks and sitting on the toilet lid.

“You don’t know that.” Jess says kneeling in front of you, putting Gypsy down.

“Jessica, I’m pregnant because I fucked up. We’ve been together six months! I’ve never met his family, he’s never met mine. Hell, I’ve never even met his friends! We were taking shit so slow that no one except you knew we were dating!”

“Well not as slow as you thought.” She joked trying to lighten the mood, but all you could do was stare at the bold letters of the word pregnant. Your friend ran a hand through her Blonde locks, before she put her hands on your knees.

“I know this is a shock, but sometimes… sometimes things we don’t expect are sometimes the greatest blessings. I don’t know what you want to do, but I suggest you tell Mark. I’ll make you some Coffee.” She says standing up and you sigh, making her turn around, raising her eyebrows to look at you in question.

“Tea would be better, you aren’t supposed to drink Coffee when you’re pregnant I think.”

Jess opens her mouth in a wide O shape before smiling, “Y/N Y/L/N, you are going to be an excellent Mother even if you aren’t sure about it right now.” She walks out and you’re left in the bathroom.

Mark is filming a sketch video with one of his friends, Matthias, so you know he’s going to be busy for a couple of hours. You decide to just send him a quick text letting him know that when he’s free to come meet you at your apartment. You keep it brief, not giving anything away and not wording it in a way that will make him panic.

Once you finish you tuck your phone in your pocket and clean up the bathroom, putting the pregnancy tests in a bag, which you hide underneath the sink. You walk out of the bathroom and Jess has the water heating on the stove. She’s sitting at the small dining table on her Laptop, scrolling through some videos, before pulling up one of her favorite shows.

She turns and smiles, “Wanna watch, ‘Finding Bigfoot’?”

You breathe out and smile, taking a seat in the chair next to her, as she puts the laptop in front of the two of you.

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_ **

Three hours later, Jessica and you are now debating whether or not Big Foot exists. Jessica is in the middle of her explanation as you sip on your cup of Tea, refilled two times and sweetened with Honey.

“I’m telling you, what else are these people seeing!” Jess says, and you smirk.

“Big Foots are probably just really hairy homeless people, or maybe its one random guy who walks around the states scaring the living shit out of people. If they were real don’t you think someone would have gotten them on Camera?” You say putting your cup down.

“It’s because Big Foots make that happen! When people try to record them, their equipment fails. That’s just how it is.” She defended, watching you stand up and put your cup into the sink.

“Of course they do. Because they are mutants, they made an appearance in the first X-Men movie remember?” You teased and she glared at you. “You’re an ass.”

As you opened your mouth to answer, a couple of knocks sounded through the apartment followed by the doorbell. The only person who ever did that was Mark. Everything froze and you could feel the nervousness clenching in your belly.

“Y/N, Do you want me to open the door?” You could just nod as she walked past you, squeezing your hand before going to the door. You busied yourself with washing your cup, trying to distance yourself.

But less than a minute later, you felt arms wrap around you waist, a stubbly cheek grazing yours. Mark pressed himself against your back, his cologne overwhelming your senses as he placed a kiss against your temple. “Hello, Beautiful. What are you up too?”

You smiled weakly and finished rinsing the cup, raising it a bit to show him before putting it on the dish rack. “You know… Being clean and stuff.” You finished lamely. Mark must have picked up on your mood instantly because he turned you around.

His hair was in its usual messy do, while his concerned brown eyes were hidden behind his glasses. He was wearing a Blue T-shirt with a White G on the front, a pair of Jeans, and some sneakers. His hands come up and cradle your face; you can’t help but lean in, wrapping your hands around his wrists.

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” His thumb rubs against your cheekbone, in his usual comforting way and you breathe out through your nose, looking at the ground. “I fucked up, Mark.” You say and lean back against the sink, releasing his hands and pulling your face free of his comforting gesture.

Mark blinks, his eyebrows furrowing, as he watches you. He crosses his arms over his chest, cocking his head to the left. “Babe, I don’t know what you mean…”

“Mark... What I… I am… Damn.” You rub your forehead in frustration and Mark grabs your hand, rubbing circles on your skin. You bite your lip, “I’m pregnant.”

He stops and looks at you, and you can’t help but prepare yourself for his reaction. But none of your scenarios in which he yelled, or broke up with you comes true. Instead, he just stares at you, “What? But your shot?”

“I had to have gone to the doctor to get it a few days before we umm… you know for the first time. I had been so busy filming stuff with Jessica, then with Outlast, and then with you know my parents moving here… It just… I forgot. It was my fault and I know… I’ll completely understand if you hate me and don’t want me around-” You rambled on before Mark’s chuckle broke you out of your rambles.

“Y/N, I… I honestly didn’t expect to have kids so early on, and… although our relationship is early, I know we’ll do everything to provide the best for our child. We have a lot of shit to figure out, but there have been couples who still take things slow, even though their expecting. Or… Do you want to get married?” Your eyes widened as you looked at Mark who was watching you with a worried expression.

“Mark… I love you, but Marriage? I don’t… I mean we weren’t even expecting a kiddo, I think we should, although it does sound a bit stupid considering I have a bun in the oven, just see how things go for now. I don’t want to jump the gun. I’d love to Marry you but, I don’t want to Bring a Kid, Get Married, Move in together, and Me become a housewife in less than eight months. I still want to do Youtube, and I want you to keep filming with the guys. I mean this apartment isn’t exactly a family home, but if we move some stuff around, the office could become the nursery for a couple of months.”

You rubbed the back of your neck and Mark couldn’t help the small smile that grew on his face. “I’ll sleep over as much as I can then. A baby? In less than nine months we are going to be parents.”

Mark and You both smiled before he smirked, “Whelp at least we know that the operations I got on my abdomen didn’t mess with my reproduction.”

“Yes because the world needs another you running around.” You teased and he chuckled, before his eyes darkened.

“So,” He walked forward crowding you into the sink, “You know, maybe we should pack in as much as we can before the little one comes into the world.”

He murmured placing a kiss on your lips as you snorted, wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling at the hair on the nape of his neck.

“Y/N, are you- Oh My God! This is how you guys got here in the first place!” Shrieked Jess as she covered her eyes.

You buried your face into Mark’s chest, as he laughed, “I swear, Jess you should have been here Four weeks ago.”

“I was here! That didn’t stop you!” Mark laughed and so did you.

Mark placed a kiss on your head, “I love you, Y/N.”

“Me too, Mark.” You said, and for a moment everything was simple. Just Mark, You, and your little dot of a child, and although things were going to be changing in a matter of months, as long as Mark was by your side you guys could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp I hope you guys enjoyed this first part of this series that I am going to continue. Leave a comment if you guys have any ideas for some upcoming parts of this series which is going to be pretty long since sometimes I need a break from my other story about Mark as well. Any who, once again if you have any ideas let me know and I'll try my best! Thanks for Reading!


End file.
